The air outlet in a conventional vehicle utilizes a pair of mechanical control mechanisms. The first control mechanism, for example a tab mounted to the air flow control vanes, is used to control the direction of air flow through the air outlet. A second and separate control mechanism, for example a rotating wheel, is used to open or shut-off air flow through the air outlet using an auxiliary door.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simplified air flow controller for use with a vehicle air outlet. The present invention provides such a controller.